D
is a former refugee to the Land of Mountains from Kumogakure and later became an elder of Yamagakure. He is the leader of the mysterious ANBU faction "Summit". Background D was born in Kumogakure, however, during the break out of the , his family fled the Land of Lightning; seeking refuge in the neutral Land of Mountains — specifically, its capital of Edo. There, he met Chiyo, who became his close friend, always tending to him when he was hurt, or scolding him when he got in over his head. He also met Nagato Yorozuya, who would become his best friend and fiercest rival. The three formed a team and grew close, all three becoming chūnin, though Nagato became a jōnin soon after, much to D's jealousy. War broke out yet again, this time in the Land of Mountains, as Ryun Uchiha attempted to rally the nation's shinobi together to create their own hidden village; Yamagakure. Along with his teammates, D joined the conflict on the frontlines. During peacetime, D developed a strong rivalry with Nagato, and the two frequently fought to prove which was the more powerful shinobi. One such fight broke out in the middle of the village, and it was rumored that the Yamakage himself had to intervene to prevent them from damaging the village's infrastructure. Their rivalry grew more intense once both men realize that they were both in love with the same woman; Chiyo, whom they had grown up in Edo with, and whom had come to accept them both as her closest friends. However, much to D's dismay, Chiyo slowly began to fall for Nagato, and before long, the two stopped their constant fighting so as not to drag her into their bitter conflicts. Nagato went on to marry Chiyo, though D happily attended their wedding. Only a few years after the ceremony, the Samurai–Shinobi Civil War broke out between the remaining samurai, aiming to keep their way of life, and the rising bud of the shinobi, who were beginning to take root all over the Land of Mountains, thanks to Yamagakure's influence. Nagato, Chiyo, and D were sent to the frontlines, only for them to become separated during the fighting. D arrived in time to back Nagato up, however, he failed to miss a stray explosive tag, attached to a kunai, and Nagato threw himself in the way to protect him. The resulting explosion fatally wounded Nagato, and, as he died, he asked D to protect Chiyo and his son for him, as well as to always remain loyal to the village. Secretly, however, D took a sample of Nagato's DNA, somehow incorporating it into himself, in the hopes of preserving his comrade's former prowess with the Scorch Release. Personality As a young shinobi, D was hotheaded and competitive, always looking for ways to surpass Nagato and prove himself the more worthy shinobi. As an adult, however, D is calm, collected, and somewhat sarcastic in demeanor; even around old comrades, such as Chiyo Yorozuya. Due to his upbringing, the loss of his best friend, and his numerous experiences with war, D is a hardened, cold, and cynical individual, who is willing to put away his "humanity" in order to become the "creature" that puts the interest of Yamagakure above everything else; even morality and ethics. It is his view that, in doing this, he can keep his promise to Nagato by always being loyal to the village. That being said, he holds Ryun Uchiha in a high position, due to the Yamakage's will to take action, even if somewhat extreme, to protect the village and the nation. Cautious and somewhat paranoid, D often opts to deal with threats to the village very strictly, as he usually advocates that anyone who compromises the village is someone that needs to be put to death. Because of this, Ryun placed him in charge of a special division of the village's ANBU black ops, in charge of assassinations and torture. He was not known to fear death, always facing it head on, and even believed, somewhat pessimistically, that his death would benefit the village more than it would harm it. Above all, D respects Nagato and his legacy. While initially rivals, with D always struggling to keep up with Nagato, after Nagato's death kept D from dying during the war with the samurai, D, like the rest of the village, began to see Nagato as a hero of the village. For this reason, much of his grave actions, which sometimes label him as a military extremist, are in order to preserve Nagato's legacy. He is fiercely protective of Chiyo, due to the promise he made to Nagato to keep her safe. He does, however, consider himself a failure, as he was unable to save neither Nagato's son or grandson to a deadly illness which took them from the world. Appearance D is a man around Nagato's height, with bleach blonde hair, making it look almost white, and trademark Kumogakure dark skin. He wears a white kimono, brown haori, and blue hakama, with white tabi and a red scarf around his neck. In his youth, D's hair was much longer, with the bangs sweeping down in front of his eyes. He wore an elaborate black kimono, which parted in the center, with a red and orange flower-like design imprinted upon it. He also wears the same red scarf, only then wearing it loosely around his neck, allowing it to flow out from behind him. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Fūinjutsu Juinjutsu Kenjutsu Trivia * D actually bears a great resemblance to ; both men's name start with a "D", both lead a secretive faction of the ANBU, and both control their lackeys with a cursed mark of their own invention.